7 péchés Royai
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Les 7 péchés capitaux illustrés par le couple RoyxRiza. Dernier pécher mis en ligne : LA PARESSE ! Enfin ! heu, il est de moi celui là...
1. Orgueil

**NdlA : Voilà à la suite de ma petite annonce concernant les 7 péchés capitaux, j'ai eu des réponses, et bien souvent, on me disait, _"on est partant mais on ne voit pas bien ce que tu veux dire...", _alors voilà, je poste _"Orgueil"_ comme ça vous avez une idée plus précise de ce que je voudrais **

**Message à WarFox, ton adresse msn n'apparaît jamais dans tes PM, peux-tu m'envoyer un mail directement ?**

**J'ai déjà : avarice (même si je ne suis pas particulièrement convaincue de ce que j'ai fait, donc si cela dit à quelqu'un de me proposer quelque chose...), Gourmandise et Envie (en collaboration avec lalou).**

**Restent Colère, Paresse et Luxure et Avarice (éventuellement)**

**Je rappelle les termes de ma proposition : je cherche des co-auteurs pour écrire sur ce thème. Je précise : pas d'homoculus dans ces histoires, ça n'a rien à voir. Juste illustrer les 7 péchés en mettant en scène Roy et Riza.

* * *

****L'orgueil**

_Estime excessive de soi. Sentiment légitime de fierté, de dignité._

Chaque fois, Mustang ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un air de totale satisfaction proche de l'orgueil et qui avait le don d'exaspérer Riza.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fier d'avoir fait rendre les armes à son premier lieutenant, une fois de plus, et de l'avoir fait crier de plaisir dans l'intimité de leur chambre.

Chaque fois, il le considérait comme une victoire personnelle qu'il inscrivait au Panthéon de ses plus belles réussites.

Riza Hawkeye resterait pour toujours et à jamais sa plus belle victoire.

Dommage qu'il ne puisse s'en vanter…


	2. Gourmandise

**La gourmandise**

_Qui mange goulûment. Qui aime la bonne chère ; qui aime les sucreries. Qui est réputé pour sa gastronomie. Qui marque l'envie ; sensuel._

Il aime passer sa langue dans le creux de son cou, goûter sa peau salée, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir, la sentir frémir alors qu'il passe ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale appréciant le velouté de sa peau en descendant jusqu'à sentir le rebondi de ses fesses ; remonter avant d'aller trop bas, et entendre son soupir de frustration. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux pour le cacher, s'enivrant au passage de leur parfum et de leur douceur. Il ne résiste pasà l'envie d'y passer ses doigts. Riza gémit et tend sa tête en arrière, offrant de nouveau son cou à ses appétits. L'occasion est trop belle, il s'en empare, et descend ses lèvres jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, il sent Riza qui se tend comme la corde d'un arc, anticipant ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, serrant ses dents pour retenir ses gémissements. Il descend plus bas, sa langue danse le tango sur sa peau frémissante, ses doigts la frôlent et valsent sur chaque partie de son corps, il se régale de chacun de ses soupirs, de chacun de ses soubresauts, de ses tentatives vaines pour précipiter l'assouvissement de son désir.

C'est toujours une surprise pour lui de voir à quel point elle peut être aussi sensible à ses caresses, quelle qu'elles soient, où qu'elles soient…

Si l'appétit vient en mangeant, alors Roy Mustang n'avait de cesse de se mettre à table. Une chose est sûre, il aura toujours autant faim des soupirs de plaisir, de frustration, de désir, de satisfaction… de Riza Hawkeye.


	3. Avarice

**L'avarice**

_Attachement excessif aux richesses, à l'argent. Besoin maladif d'accumuler des biens._

Chacun à Central connaissait la réputation du Colonel Mustang, le plus grand avare de toute l'histoire d'Amestris.

Il trouvait toujours le moyen de se faire inviter par ses subordonnés, il ne pariait que s'il était certain de gagner ou bien s'arrangeait pour que le résultat tourne en sa faveur (_non_ _Monsieur, je ne suis pas un tricheur_ ), envoyait promener Edward lorsqu'il lui réclamait des avances, _certes à fonds perdus_, manquait tomber de sa chaise chaque fois que les notes du même Edward arrivaient sur son bureau…

Roy Mustang devait bien être le seul homme de tout le pays à se faire inviter par les femmes qui cherchaient sa compagnie ! Imaginez-vous ! Les invitations lui arrivaient directement sur son bureau…

Justement, l'une de ces invitations venait d'arriver. Invitation qui finit discrètement à la poubelle une fois que Mustang s'en soit longuement pavané devant le reste de son équipe.

Riza sourit pour elle même, s'il y avait une chose sur laquelle Mustang ne se montrait pas avare, c'était bien sur ses caresses.

Il n'y avait qu'elle pour le savoir. Et c'était tant mieux.


	4. Envie

**NdlA : bon "L'envie" ne devait pas être posté tout de suite, ce devait être "La colère", mais il se trouve que je ne peux plus enregistrer de nouveaux documents sur le site... Une fois de plus ! Donc s'il y a des retards, ce n'est pas que de ma faute !**

**Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que "La luxure" sera posté à part car je suis dans l'obligation d'y mettre un rating "M", alors pour ne pas priver la majorité d'entre vous de pouvoir lire cette série, je préfère passer par cette solution. Donc pour lire "la luxure", il faudra avoir plus de 18 ans et aller dans la catégorie "M".

* * *

**

**L'envie**

_Sentiment de jalousie haineuse, inspiré par le sort, le bien d'autrui. Sentiment de désir pour ce que possède les autres. Besoin plus ou moins intense ; souhait._

Le hasard, il paraît, fait bien les choses…

Etait-ce le hasard s'il faisait beau aujourd'hui ? Etait-ce le hasard qui avait poussé ses pas jusqu'à ce parc ?

Il paraît qu'il fait bien les choses, et d'une certaine manière c'était vrai… jusqu'à présent.

Etait-ce le hasard qui l'avait fait apercevoir la silhouette familière de son premier lieutenant sur un plaid sur la pelouse de ce même parc ?

Il n'en savait rien, et sur le moment, la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait c'était bien au fruit du hasard.

Toute son attention était concentrée sur Riza, assise en tailleur sur sa couverture, un livre sur les genoux.

Ses cheveux relevés révélaient la nuque fine et flexible, quelques mèches folles venaient chatouiller sa peau délicate. Il eut envie d'y faire courir ses doigts, curieux de savoir quelle réaction cela déclancherait chez la jeune femme.

Il la vit pencher son cou en arrière et tendre son buste pour délier ses muscles et soulager sa colonne vertébrale, le fin tissu de son chemisier à peine transparent soulignant sa poitrine, en révélant la rondeur.

Il devinait la douceur de ses seins, leur chaleur et le plaisir qu'il aurait à les prendre dans ses mains.

Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux juste un instant pour imaginer la scène avec plus de vivacité qu'il n'aurait souhaité, déclenchant chez lui une réaction violente qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvie.

Oui, le hasard faisait bien les choses…

Elle était seule, disponible, il faisait beau, il faisait chaud, ils étaient en repos, elle était belle et désirable, il était sous le charme depuis trop longtemps pour se taire plus longtemps.

Sa décision prise, il s'avança lentement vers Riza, enregistrant chaque geste, chaque sensation, chaque image…

Le hasard faisait vraiment bien les choses…, oui… Enfin jusqu'à maintenant…

Jusqu'à ce qu'un homme s'approche d'elle, s'assoit à côté d'elle et glisse un bras dans son dos jusqu'à sa taille…

Envie d'elle, envie de meurtre, envie de tout foutre en l'air, envie de s'enfuir, envie qu'elle n'appartienne qu'à lui seul.


	5. Colère

**La colère**

_Profond mécontentement qui s'extériorise par des paroles, des actes, agressifs ou violents._

Riza sortit du bureau en claquant violemment la porte. Ses collègues se ratatinèrent dans leur siège à son passage, cherchant à se faire les plus petits possibles.

Lorsque le Lieutenant Hawkeye était dans cet état là, mieux valait ne pas croiser son chemin.

Qu'avait bien pu encore faire le Colonel pour la mettre dans cet état ?

Riza traversa les couloirs d'un pas rapide et rageur. Passant des connaissances sans répondre à leur salut, oubliant de saluer des officiers supérieurs.

Rouge. C'était la seule couleur qu'elle voyait pour le moment.

Un rouge carmin dont la violence éclipsait tout le reste et lui coupait presque le souffle.

Ce ne fut que dans la rue que des larmes de rage commencèrent à couler sur ses joues…

Un passant voulu lui venir en aide, elle le repoussa d'un geste brusque :

« Dégage, j'ai besoin de personne ! »

Au QG, le Colonel Mustang passa la tête par la porte de son bureau et jeta un regard rapide autour de lui.

Havoc répondit à sa question muette :

« Elle est partie. Sûrement au stand de tir se calmer. »

Mustang poussa un soupir de dépit.

Il avait tort, il le savait parfaitement, et il s'en voulait à présent de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant et d'avoir envenimé la situation.

Maintenant Riza lui en voulait à mort.

Il prit sa veste et dirigea ses pas vers le stand de tir, mais contrairement à ses espérances, il ne l'y trouva pas.

Si elle n'était même pas venue là se défouler, c'est que c'était vraiment plus grave que ce qu'il pensait.

C'est dans leur salle de bain qu'il la retrouva.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte de la salle de bain, Riza vit qu'il tenait une rose rouge à la main.

Il s'approcha de la baignoire, elle avait pleuré, il voyait encore les sillons qu'avaient formés ses larmes sur ses joues et ses yeux étaient rougis.

Il entrevit toutefois un faible sourire sur son visage à la vue de la rose.

Il s'approcha de la baignoire et saisit une grande serviette, Riza se leva et il l'en enveloppa, la frottant doucement et la serra fort contre lui.

« Je suis désolé.

« Je sais.

« Je n'aurai pas dû.

« Non.

« Je ne le ferai plus, je te promet. »

Riza lui sourit. Cela lui suffisait. Il la souleva dans ses bras et la porta dans leur chambre.

Rien de tel qu'un câlin quatre étoiles pour tout effacer.

* * *

**NdlA : Ben j'en ai galéré pour celle-là, je trouvais pas d'idée... et je vous vois déjà venir... Frip-Ouille ké kil a fé pour tout nous l'éNRV ? Et bien j'en sais rien du tout. Ce ne sont pas les raisons qui manquent. Les hommes ont un don pour arriver à nous mettre dans des états pas possible !**

**Je vais même vous révéler un secret : une fois j'étais tellement à bout que j'aicassé la vaisselle. Je n'en suis pas fière, mais bon... il vallait mieux une assiette cassée que mon poing dans la face de mon mari !**

**Mais, je vous assure, je me soigne... et je suis quelqu'un de très pacifiste.**

**Faites l'amour, pas la guerre.**


	6. La colère selon Selene

**Pour une fois je ne peux pas commencer par NdlA (Note de l'Auteur) car, je ne suis pas l'auteur de celle-ci. Certains d'entre vous ont bien voulu répondre à ma petite annonce et en fait, lorsque j'ai lu les fics, je me suis dit, c'est trop bien, il est hors de question que tu le postes sous ton pseudo. Et donc, en accord avec l'auteur, je le poste ici.

* * *

****Colère - Par Selene**

_Violent mécontentement accompagné d'agressivité._

" _C'est pas vrai ! Non mais regardez-le ! On dirait un coq au milieu de sa basse-cour! C'est pitoyable ! _" Pensait Riza en jetant un regard vers le colonel, à quelques pas d'elle.

Ce dernier était en effet en train de pérorer au milieu d'un groupe de filles, ou plutôt de dindes, selon Riza. Dire qu'ils étaient venus dans cet hôtel pour rencontrer un ambassadeur en vue d'accords commerciaux !

Le gloussement de ces filles agressa les oreilles du lieutenant, qui tourna les pages de son livre avec humeur.

"Mais si ! Je peux enflammer la bougie qui est là-bas." dit Roy.

Une des filles le supplia de faire une démonstration, et il s'exécuta. La bougie posée sur une table à cent mètres d'eux s'enflamma. La cour de Mustang exulta.

"Oh colonel, vous êtes vraiment fantastique !" fit une des filles, des étoiles plein les yeux.

" _Hm ! Dans le genre bouffon de service en effet il est génial._" confirma Riza mentalement. Elle attrapa le verre d'eau à côté d'elle.

Elle entendit Mustang se vanter à propos de leur dernière mission en date. Riza crut qu'elle allait s'étrangler. A l'entendre il avait appréhendé les terroristes tout seul, alors qu'elle avait dû voler à son secours une fois plus, môssieur ne pouvant utiliser son alchimie pour cause de sale temps.

"... et il a flambé comme une torche ! Mais rassurez-vous il est vivant. J'évite de tuer autant que possible."

Gloussements approbateurs :

"Décidément colonel Mustang vous êtes un grand homme !"

"Oh mon colonel, vous êtes si beau, si grand, si fort et gnégnégné et gnégnégné !" fit Riza avec une moue de circonstance.

A cette distance Mustang ne pouvait l'entendre, surtout parce que les éclats de rire de ses admiratrices couvraient les sons tout autour. Riza dut supporter cet affligeant spectacle encore un quart d'heure. Puis l'ambassadeur se montra enfin, à son grand soulagement. Elle se leva pour saluer le secrétaire qui l'informait de son arrivée, et se décida à aller chercher le colonel.

Elle racla sa gorge pour signaler sa présence.

"Oui lieutenant ?" fit Roy.

"L'ambassadeur est là, mon colonel. Nous devons y aller."

"Très bien Hawkeye, je vous suis. Mesdemoiselles, je suis vraiment navré mais le devoir m'appelle." reprit Mustang à l'adresse de sa cour.

Gémissements déçus. Riza leva les yeux au ciel.

"Mais je vous promet de revenir très vite."

Roy délaissa enfin ces pint ... euh demoiselles et la suivit. Riza ne prononça pas un mot durant le trajet. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la suite, une mauvaise surprise attendait le lieutenant. L'ambassadeur était ... une femme !

Elle allait devoir assister à un nouveau numéro de charme de la part du colonel. Effectivement, cela ne fit pas un pli. Riza se demandait comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait supporter ça. Et avec ça il était d'une arrogance ... mais il avait un tel charme qu'il était extrêmement difficile de lui résister. Elle en savait quelque chose, bien que les apparences démontraient souvent le contraire. Riza se retint de soupirer.

C'était à cause de son maudit charme qu'elle était incapable de voir d'autres hommes. Tous ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés lui paraissaient fades à côté de Roy. Son cœur ne soupirait que pour lui depuis qu'il avait franchi le pas de la demeure familiale, pour apprendre l'alchimie avec son père.

Mais lui ne la voyait pas. En tout cas pas comme une femme à séduire. Et elle, elle était contrainte de le voir sortir avec d'autres. En repensant au groupe de dindes de tout à l'heure, Riza sentit une bouffée de colère. Et il était encore là, en train de charmer son interlocutrice comme toujours.

" _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'engager dans l'armée ? Je suis en train de gâcher mes plus belles années auprès d'un mégalomane doublé d'un coureur de jupons ! J'ai dû abuser de substances illicites au moment où j'ai pris cette décision!"_

L'ambassadrice éclata d'un rire cristallin. Riza la regarda avec une moue désabusée.

"Si tu savais à qui tu avais affaire, ma pauvre, tu prendrais tes jambes à ton cou", pensa la jeune femme. Cet entretien commençait à l'ennuyer mortellement.

Elle donnerait cher pour pouvoir partir.

" _Et pas que d'ici ! _" continua-t-elle.

Quitter Mustang ? Une part d'elle-même protesta violemment à cette idée. Au même moment une autre part tentait de la rabrouer. Riza retint un second soupir. Enfin, la visite se termina. L'ambassadrice émit l'espérance de revoir Roy, et celui-ci lui fit un baisemain.

"Une bonne chose de faite ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous détendre." fit Roy dans le couloir.

Riza ne dit rien. Avoir ressassé toutes ses frustrations l'avait transformée en pelote d'épingles.

"Je vais redescendre à la réception. Mes fans de tout à l'heure doivent encore y être." reprit-il.

"Il n'en est pas question. Nous avons un rapport à faire."

"Oh ça peut attendre demain ! Nous sommes là pour trois jours." fit Roy.

"Non. Tel que je vous connais, nous serons rentrés qu'il ne sera toujours pas fait."

"Vous exagérez lieutenant."

"Pas du tout !"  
Son ton commençait à devenir agressif. Ils arrivèrent en vue de leurs chambres.

"En tout cas ce soir ce n'est pas possible. J'ai un rendez-vous." annonça Mustang.

Riza inspira pour se calmer.

"Annulez-le."

"Ah non ! D'ailleurs vous aussi vous devriez sortir. Vous commencez à vous aigrir je trouve." conseilla-t-il.

"Je ne vous permets pas !" s'exclama-t-elle, outrée.

"Je ne fais que constater les faits."

Non mais de quel droit osait-il ? Supérieur ou pas, il n'avait pas à porter de jugement sur sa vie privée.

"Gardez vos réflexions pour vous !"

"Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse lieutenant." rétorqua-t-il en s'arrêtant à sa porte.

Pour le coup c'en était trop. Riza fit demi-tour, et gifla violemment Mustang. Le bruit avait dû s'entendre dans tout le couloir. Puis elle rentra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Roy se massa la joue qui rougissait à vue d'œil. Son orgueil venait d'en prendre un sérieux coup par la même occasion. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle lèverait la main sur lui.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il alla vers sa chambre. Il toqua. Pas de réponse.

En revanche il entendit des sanglots. Riza qui pleurait ? Étrange. Roy ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle était là, en train de pleurer sur son lit. Cette vue le déconcerta. Mais surtout, elle lui fit mal. Il eut l'impression qu'une bête lui mordait le cœur. Roy entra, referma la porte et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Il commença par lui poser une main sur l'épaule, ne sachant trop que dire et faire. Puis il lui caressa les cheveux, pour finir par la prendre dans ses bras.

"Excusez-moi Riza. Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû dire une chose pareille ça ne me regardait pas. Ne pleurez plus, ça me fait mal de vous voir dans cet état." dit-il doucement.

Mais Riza continuait à sangloter. Roy la serra davantage contre lui, et posa sa joue "intacte" sur sa tête.

"Shhhht ... ça va aller, calmez-vous. Je suis vraiment navré Riza. Est-ce que vous me pardonnerez si je me mets à faire le rapport ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes. Roy prit son visage, et frotta son nez contre le sien. Cela surprit Riza, qui cessa petit à petit de pleurer.

"Pardon, je ..."

Il lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres.

"C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je me suis conduit comme un goujat, vous avez eu raison de me gifler. A votre place, j'aurais fait pareil. Je vais annuler mon rendez-vous, et on va se mettre au travail d'accord ? On n'aura qu'à dîner ici, ça vous convient ?"

Elle hocha la tête, et il l'embrassa sur le front. Riza essuya ses yeux, Roy lui tendit un mouchoir, et resta là à lui caresser les cheveux. Il lui prit le menton, et lui sourit tendrement :

"Ca va mieux ?"

"Oui ... merci."

"De rien, c'était le moins que je puisse faire. Bon, nous avons un rapport à rédiger, et j'ai une faim de loup. Les émotions ça creuse. Je sens que je vais épuiser les réserves de l'hôtel pas vous ?" dit-il en se levant et en s'étirant.

Riza lui répondit par un sourire.

"Ah enfin un sourire ! Vous devriez faire ça plus souvent, ça vous va tellement bien."

Riza rosit sous le compliment. Et voilà, le charme légendaire de Mustang venait encore d'agir. Décidément elle n'en sortirait pas.


	7. La paresse selon Selene

**NdF-O : je rappelle que l'auteur est Selene.

* * *

****Paresse - par Selene**

_Goût pour l'oisiveté, personne qui évite l'effort_

Quelques fois Riza se demandait si la paresse n'était pas le second prénom de Roy.

Voilà bien une demi-heure qu'il coinçait la bulle à son bureau. Et la pile des dossiers ne baissait pas, loin s'en faut.

Elle se leva, attrapa cinq dossiers qu'elle alla déposer sur son bureau.

"Vous reprenez votre souffle avant de vous lancer à l'assaut d'une montagne de papier colonel ?" demanda-t-elle en posant bruyamment les rapports.

"Gné ?" fit Roy en émergeant.

_Niais, ça tu peux le dire ! _

"Les dossiers colonel. Vous savez ces petits rectangles de couleur qui contiennent des pages écrites, qu'il faut lire et signer ?" continua Riza, sarcastique.

"Quoi encore ?" s'exclama Roy en apercevant les nouveaux venus sur son bureau-lit.

Mais d'où les sortait-elle ? Elle les pondait c'était pas possible !

"Enfin lieutenant, soyez charitable ! J'ai à peine fini ceux-là que vous en sortez d'autres de votre chapeau magique !"

Riza écarquilla les yeux. Quoi, qu'entendait-elle, qu'ouïe-t-elle, qu'accoustiqué-t-elle ?

Roy s'étonna de son silence, qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Riza était partagée entre l'envie de lui flanquer un coup de boule et celui de loger une balle entre ses beaux yeux couleur charbon. Elle ne savait plus comment s'y prendre pour le motiver.

Voyons ... vu la pile de dossiers pour le moins impressionnante, et le peu de temps qui reste, il allait lui falloir un sacré choc pour le réveiller. Mais quoi ?

Il ne fallait pas non plus le traumatiser, ou encore l'obnubiler par ce dit moyen.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à me fixer comme ça ? Elle commence à me faire peur._" se dit Roy.

Dire qu'elle devait voir quelqu'un ce soir ! Eh mais ... la voilà la solution !

Riza se souvint que Roy était jaloux de ses rendez-vous, et ne manquait pas de la provoquer à ce sujet. Sans compter qu'il commençait à lui faire des avances ...

Hmmm ... ça pouvait marcher. Elle contourna le bureau, et se pencha à son oreille :

"Écoutez-moi bien colonel, on va passer un accord tous les deux."

Aïe. Qu'allait-elle encore inventer ?

"Si vous remplissez tous les dossiers en temps et en heure, j'ai bien dit tous ... je vous promets une récompense digne de ce nom."

Elle s'écarta de lui avec un sourire de défi.

"Quel genre de récompense ?" demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

Elle s'approcha si près de son visage qu'il crut qu'elle allait l'embrasser. Il commença à fermer les yeux, se délectant à l'avance.

"Je vous laisse deviner." souffla-t-elle.

Roy frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud sur sa bouche. Oh misère ... on respire Roy, on se calme !

"Alors, marché conclu ?"

Elle lui tendit la main, et Roy la serra sans hésiter. Puis elle regagna son bureau, tandis qu'il se jetait sur les dossiers. Deux heures plus tard ...

"A y est fini !" clama-t-il.

Il la regarda avec espoir.

"Bien !"

Riza se leva calmement, et alla le rejoindre. Sans demander la permission, elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui, attrapa son visage ... et lui roula une pelle mo-nu-men-tale.

Roy crut que son cœur allait exploser. Il ignorait complètement qu'elle embrassait comme ça. Le colonel eut beau chercher, jamais personne ne l'avait embrassé de la sorte. Il eut l'impression d'être au paradis.

Roy savoura ce moment qui passa beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Quand Riza le relâcha, il était hors d'haleine. Elle se leva, attrapa sa veste et sorti.

"Bonne soirée colonel."

Roy resta affalé sur sa chaise sans répondre, encore sous le choc.

"Wow." dit-il dix minutes après son départ.

Il ne savait plus s'il devait encore paresser la prochaine fois, ou bien tout faire pour qu'elle recommence. Il jeta un oeil à la pile de dossiers qu'il avait réussi à abattre.

Finalement, le mieux serait d'attendre qu'elle lui fasse le même genre de proposition. Qui sait, elle pourrait même lui annoncer qu'elle mettrait une minijupe.

A cette pensée, Roy saliva et un grand sourire béat étira ses lèvres. Demain c'était décidé, il attendrait qu'elle lui secoue à nouveau les puces.


	8. La paresse

**Paresse **

_Caractère d'une personne que rebute le travail et l'effort ; goût pour l'oisiveté. _

_**xxxxx**_

_« Tient. Je suis réveillé avant le réveil ! »_

Roy avait ouvert un œil et regardé machinalement l'heure affichée sur le cadran. 5h45.

Il s'étira comme un gros chat.

_« Hum… j'ai encore un quart d'heure à dormir. »_

Il pivota sur le côté et regarda un instant la tête blonde qui émergeait à peine des draps.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie lorsqu'elle dort… Tiens, j'ai une idée… »_

Roy se sourit à lui-même. Aujourd'hui serait le jour où il surprendrait Riza ! Il serait prêt en temps et en heure pour aller au travail et avant elle en plus !

Il fallait bien dire que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Depuis qu'ils partageaient le même logement, Riza en était arrivée à devoir le menacer des pires choses ou au contraire lui promettre monts et merveilles pour le faire se préparer un tant soit peu à l'heure.

Un exploit s'il fallait tenir compte que Roy Mustang avait élevé la Paresse au rang d'art ! Et il en était très fier. C'était sa marque de fabrique comme il se plaisait à le dire partout.

Il sortit du lit doucement en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller sa compagne.

Il se faufila dans la cuisine, prépara son petit déjeuner, puis fonça à la douche dont il émergea vingt minutes plus tard, frais et propre comme un sou neuf, prêt pour affronter une longue journée de dur labeur…

Il avait même un peu d'avance et Riza dormait toujours ! _Non mais quelle marmotte cette Riza tout de même !_

_Bon, allez, je sorts promener le chien et après je la réveille. Elle va avoir la surprise de sa vie._

_Sur le cul qu'elle va être la lève tôt ! La tortionnaire du réveil matin !_

Tout était toujours silencieux lorsqu'il revint.

Il ricana en se frottant les mains en s'approchant de la belle endormie.

Il se saisit des draps et tira dessus d'un grand coup sec, la découvrant :

« Debout là-dedans ! Il est l'heure d'aller au travail ! Et qui s'est qui est prêt en premier pour une fois ! hein ? hein ? hein ? C'est bibi ! »

Son exubérance retomba aussi sec lorsqu'il entendit le déclic d'une sécurité qu'on retirait.

Riza toujours allongée avait le bras tendu vers lui, son arme en main prête à faire feu.

C'est d'une voix où on sentait bien qu'elle essayait de se contenir qu'elle lui dit :

« Roy, malgré tout l'amour que je te porte, je te jure que si tu ne remets pas les draps en place dans les secondes qui viennent, je t'explose ta cervelle sans remord ni regret. Alors tu te dessapes et tu ramènes tes petites fesses dans ce plumard. »

Roy effrayé ne put lui répondre qu'un faible « d'accord chérie » soumis.

Alors qu'il se glissait sous les draps et que Riza se calait de nouveau confortablement, il l'entendit marmonner :

« Pas vrai… Môssieur… zèle… dimanche… vais retourner chez maman… »

Deux minutes de silence plus tard, on put entendre Riza hurler :

« Vire tes pattes de là !

« Mais mon poussin, on est réveillé tous les deux et le chien est sorti, alors…

« Ah pour ça, t'es jamais le dernier ! Y'a pas de paresse qui tienne ! Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite, on est dimanche, il n'est même pas 7h00, je veux dormir ! »


End file.
